


The Price we Pay for Freedom

by zandral



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew it would end like this. The months of fighting, the tears, the pain, all ended with a small smile, and a kiss goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price we Pay for Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> May be putting up more chapters and a plot to this, but it popped into my head and I needed to get it out.

The smoke from the pistol was still in the air as the Winter Soldier dropped the gun onto the cement. He walked over to the man lying down in his own blood. James looked at the blond mans face, covered in dirt and blood, and saw his blue eyes stare right up in his brown ones. Captain America smiled at the crying assassin, and tried to hold his face in his hand. He wanted to feel his lovers touch one more time before he had to go.

James held the dying man’s hand to his bloody and bruised cheek, hearing the ambulances coming. No doubt Stark heard the shot and Steve’s pained scream on the intercom. He didn’t think about them though, not when he remembered back ally fights and a kid who never gave up. He remembered everything about this man before him, how he laughed, how he cried, how he loved.

“B-buck.” Steve got out on a shaky sob. For his efforts he got a kiss on the palm holding Buckys cheek, and a grin blossomed on the captains’ face. “My Bucky.” He breathed. He had finally broken the mind control, after months of trying, months of pain, it was done. All it took was a bullet finding its mark. If that’s all that was needed, Steve would have done this months ago.

“Your Bucky.” James sobbed, kissing the man’s bloody head, and holding him close. Rocking the dying man in his lap, he held onto his lover while he refused to let the pain he himself was feeling interfere. “Please don’t die, not now, baby please not now.” The endearment earned James a weak pat on the thigh from the dying man. 

“Hey, don’t tell anyone, but I missed you callin me that darlin.” Steve whispered, his accent going heavy now as he could hardly speak. The blood was leaving him too quickly. Bucky held the mans other hand with his real one, and kissed his lover on the lips, feeling himself become tired, so very tired. If he was able to die right here, with Steve by his side, he would die happy. He would die content. Bucky prayed to die.

When the avengers arrived, they saw the former Winter Soldier, holding Captain America in his arms and passed out from lack of blood. Steve’s own hands holding onto his dear friends, both barely breathing, and yet both had a small smile on their face as they dreamed of back allies and young love with the man who never gave up, and the man who always believed in him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to leave a comment, please do so!


End file.
